


not a friend worth noting

by kokichys (pgsaihara)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, i wrote this in like 6 minutes before work bc i read an analysis thing and it inspired me, kiibo b like [sad], this is probably ooc please dont kicik my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgsaihara/pseuds/kokichys
Summary: As time progressed, Kokichi had found the seldom-used emotion of guilt once again blooming in his chest and choking him up every time he tried to screw around with Kiibo. He felt as if he was just worsening any sort of insecurity that the robot had been feeling about himself, so he felt the need to ease up on him. That was easier said than done, however.And Kokichi had become acutely aware that this time he fucked up pretty badly.





	not a friend worth noting

**Author's Note:**

> yehaw this might be ooc sorry

Kokichi never really felt much guilt about things. Hell, sometimes it became concerning, how little he worried himself with the affairs of others, regardless of how major or minor they might have been. There were, however, a few instances in which that … changed.

Maybe it was finding a little bird with a broken leg on the side of the road, or reading a story about a sick puppy. Perhaps it was a kid who got lost in the mall. Kokichi wasn't a heartless man no matter how much everyone else seemed to project that sort of archetype on him, after all - he was far nicer than he was given credit for because of the sort of defensiveness that pushed him to behave like some sort of evil jester. 

And sometimes, it was a socially awkward robo-boy who didn't know what he was doing wrong to make all of his peers dislike him.

In all fairness, Kokichi couldn't understand it either; Kiibo really, truly didn't do anything malicious or anything that showed his mechanical nature outwardly - even his appearance was more endearing than your average Alexa or Siri or whatever. He was very expressive and seemed to have a myriad of emotions that almost impressed Kokichi, had he not taken to slipping into the mindset that Kiibo was a regular human just like himself. 

Kokichi did find it amusing to point out Kiibo's nature often, if not only because of how easy it was to get him worked up about things. Throughout their time together, he had learned how to not to go too far; even someone as polite as Kiibo had his limits, after all, even if he wasn't going to deck Kokichi in the face like some of the others wanted to. 

The others, however, were entirely serious in some of their remarks. 

Even Kokichi had to admit, a few times people were downright insensitive to him. Kiibo took it surprisingly well, taking even the most insensitive remarks in stride and trying to laugh about it whenever Kokichi would bug him about it later.

As time progressed, Kokichi had found the seldom-used emotion of guilt once again blooming in his chest and choking him up every time he tried to screw around with Kiibo. He felt as if he was just worsening any sort of insecurity that the robot had been feeling about himself, so he felt the need to ease up on him. That was easier said than done, however.

And Kokichi had become acutely aware that this time he fucked up pretty badly.

Standing before Kiibo awkwardly as he watched the robot try to keep himself held together after the half-hearted scolding that he gave Kokichi, he couldn't help but feel terrible. 

"...Um, I didn't mean that…" Kokichi almost winced at how small his voice sounded, how insincere he probably came off. 

"Don't lie to me, Kokichi! Regardless of what you think, I can easily understand when I'm not wanted somewhere!" Kiibo snapped, standing up and turning to leave. 

"Ah- Wait!" Kokichi grabbed onto his wrist, standing up and following after him clumsily. Kiibo didn't turn around, simply standing in place and waiting as Kokichi asked.

"...Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, uh… I was just fucking around, you know… I'm telling you the truth, and I don't want you to leave, so-"

"What does it matter? I'm nothing like you anyway. I'm just a tin can or something, right? Why does my companionship mean anything to you?"

Despite the harsh tone in his voice, Kokichi thought perhaps he should actually answer his question. He hesitated, trying to think of the words to say; if he fucked this up, he would just make the situation worse than if he had just let Kiibo go. Yet… He couldn't just let him sit there and think Kokichi didn't want him around, right?

"...Well, you're really nice, and you're really fun to be around, and … I like talking to you because you kinda get me, and you don't wanna punch me in the face every time I open my mouth… And I think we're friends, but I don't know if you think of me as a friend and I think that'd be a weird question to ask, but, uh…" Kokichi trailed off, realizing he probably sounded like a huge dipshit. This, he told himself, is why I don't try to talk to people seriously. 

Kiibo stayed silent for a moment, before turning round to face Kokichi. Kokichi released his hand, staying stiff as a board as he looked up at Kiibo. "Well?"

"...You really shouldn't joke about this sort of thing… I do have feelings, you know."

"Argh! You stupid… I mean, fuck, Kiibo, I'm not joking!"

"What, you want to be friends with me, the weirdest person - if you even think of me as a person - here? How am I supposed to-"

Kiibo's words died on his tongue as Kokichi all but body slammed him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and burying his head in his chest.

"I… I'm serious! You're the only person here that I can stomach. Please, I'm serious… I…"

"...I guess you could be… I've never seen you act like this, after all…"

Kiibo still sounded uncertain, but he was obviously less upset than before. Kokichi separated from him a little, looking up at him and sighing.

"You big metal dumbass, I wouldn't consider you my friend if I didn't think of you as a person… Idiot…"

"...Are we equals?"

"Yes, dipshit."

"Oh."

They stayed silent for a moment, before Kokichi let go of him and walked back to where he was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"You can leave now if you want to. I just wanted you to know I… don't think of you that way. I want you to know you… you're real to me. You- fuck. I don't know how to do this emotional bullshit." Kokichi scoffed.

"...Well, I don't either, so I guess that's another thing we have in common." When Kiibo looked at Kokichi, Kokichi could have sworn that there was a brightness in them that he hadn't seen in a long time. Almost sighing with relief, Kokichi leaned back.

"Yeah. I guess we aren't so different after all."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed


End file.
